


The Annex

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked working in The Annex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _any. any. "There's a reason."_ prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/).
> 
> I totally can't believe I actually wrote for a fandom outside of my main one, but here this is. I'm not so sure I actually like it, though.

He liked working in The Annex. There weren't very many visitors, none until Judson and Charlene did whatever it was they did to keep the Serpent Brotherhood from gaining a stronghold in the main branch of the Library, thus causing the Librarian, his Guardian and a bunch of misfits not fit to hold the title of Librarian, to use his place as their base of operations.

He longed for the day when he was alone with nothing but the magical artifacts and books to keep him company and the occasional call from another branch that needed something or other.

From somewhere deep within the Annex there was another crash. Jenkins cringed and turned his head towards the direction of the sound. It was the fifth one he heard in an as many hours as Baird had been training the Librarians, but this one was met with Cassandra's chipper "I'm okay! Nothing broke!" followed by Ezekiel and Jake adding, "Yet!"

He didn't know what the Guardian was putting her pupils through and he didn't want to know. He just didn't want to have to deal with another broken magical artifact.

"There's a reason," he grumbled, "I prefer to be here alone."


End file.
